


La strada per la follia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando la follia non è l'unica strada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a quattro mani con C. SQ S.

Clark strinse al petto la risma di fogli, dentro la carpetta rotolava la penna. Con l’altra mano si premette gli occhiali al naso ed osservò Luthor nella cella. Il prigioniero si stava passando la mano sul capo rasato ed osservava fisso la parete candida davanti a sé.

Il carceriere si avvicinò a Kent, che deglutì rumorosamente.

“E’ proprio sicuro di voler fare questa intervista?” domandò. Clark annuì.

“Prima che venga trasferito al manicomio. Ad Arkham le visite sono proibite” spiegò. La guardia carceraria sospirò e colpì un paio di volte le sbarre con un bastone.

“Ehy, Lex, hai visite”. Fece sapere. Lex alzò una mano, continuando a dare le spalle ai visitatori osservando la parete. Il suo corpo asciutto era scosso da leggeri tremiti.

“Il prigioniero che accoglie qualcuno che è più prigioniero di lui?” domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi. Sentì il respiro pesante di Clark.

“Che povertà quando gli dei temono gli uomini” gemette.

 La guardia aprì la cella, fece entrare Clark e gliela richiuse alle spalle. Kent raggiunse una sedia e vi si accomodò, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Signor Luthor, volevo farle qualche domanda. Sono qui da parte del Daily Planet” si presentò.

Lex sogghignava.

“Ci sono maschere che stanno strette a tutti, signor Kent”. Incrociò le braccia al petto.”La ascolterò, lo prometto, ma non si aspetti risposte coerenti”indicò le mura facendo roteare un polso.”Qui dicono io sia pazzo”.

 “Quindi le è stata davvero riconosciuta l’infermità mentale. Bene. Il suo nome completo è Alexander Joseph Luthor?” domandò Clark.

“Corretto per il nome. Dicono io sia troppo intelligente per tollerare il mondo senza odiarlo, su questo pianeta la mia è una malattia”raccontò. Si girò e guardò Clark seduto davanti a lui.

“Quando non si ha un canale di sfogo soprattutto o supporto adeguato, mi ha spiegato il gentile signore con cui mi tocca parlare ogni giorno per vedere quanto riesco a ragionare lucidamente”.

Clark si tolse il registratore dalla tasca e lo accese, mettendoselo tra le gambe. Prese un paio di appunti su un foglio.

“Abbiamo lo stesso secondo nome”. Aggiunse Luthor e Clark deglutì rumorosamente.

“Quando ha ereditato la sua attività come uomo d’affari?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Lex sbadigliò e spense il registratore con un gesto svogliato dell’indice.

“Perdoni il mio approccio aggressivo, signor Kent”disse. “Cosa vuole sapere davvero? Se sto bene? Lei trema signor Kent, ma Hannibal è nell’altra cella”. Rise alla propria battuta. “Si tranquillizzi” lo invitò con voce morbida. “Posso odiare Superman, ma cosa dovrei voler fare a Clark Kent?” domandò roco.

Le iridi azzurre di Clark divennero di un blu più scuro.

“In realtà siamo qui proprio per il numero di morti che lei ha causato” disse Kent, ondeggiando la penna.

< Sembra propenso a tenere segreta la mia identità, bene > pensò.

“Il mio compito non è difendere Superman, nonostante il mio giornale prenda spesso le sue parti. Sono qui per intervistarla”. Sentì la gola secca e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Allora raccolga un poco di eroismo e mi faccia una domanda su quei morti” disse Luthor. Si sporse in avanti.

“Perché è lei che ha bisogno di risposte, non io”. Intrecciò le dita sotto il mento. “Sono molti, immagino, in una visione ipocrita e buonista di questo mondo e questo universo”.

Clark strinse un pugno fino a sbiancare le nocche.

“Il processo è ancora in corso. Perciò non potrei pubblicare le informazioni” ribatté.

“Non sono pentito di quel che ho fatto, questo lo pubblichi”rispose duramente Lex. “E lo rifarei perché il nostro pianeta è indifeso dalle minacce aliene, e io l’ho provato, come ho provato quanto sia pericoloso un giustiziere senza regole”. Continuò. “Sa, leggendo i giornali han fatto il nome di certi accordi di Sokovia. Servono regole, leggi e un ordine”. Si leccò le labbra. “Non si può essere troppo superiori a questo mondo, signor Kent, o si scatena la paura dei deboli che van difesi vanificando uno scopo iniziale”spiegò pacato. “Sono sicuro che il messaggio sia giunto a chi di dovere”.

Clark prese un’altra serie di appunti e si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Lei ha fatto tutto questo per aiutare i supereroi che vogliono gli accordi a sfavore di coloro che non li vogliono?” chiese.

“Ho fatto tutto questo per provare che a questo mondo si necessita un ordine”disse Luthor bonariamente. “Che non deve essere incarnato da me,dopotutto chi si lascerebbe guidare da un pazzo?”domandò sfacciato.”Forse nemmeno un pazzo”. Reclinò il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.”Ma ora… Le sembro pazzo esattamente come quando è iniziata questa conversazione?”chiese.

Kent accavallò le gambe e si ticchettò con la penna sulle labbra.

“Il mio giudizio su di lei temo che non potrà cambiare mai. Però i pazzi vanno curati, non solo rinchiusi” ribatté. Un ciuffo moro gli ondeggiava davanti al viso.

“Ora possiamo tornare alle domande che dovevo farle, così posso sbrigarmi?”.

Lex sbadigliò di nuovo e fece cenno di proseguire con un gesto lento e aggraziato della mano. 

“È interessante constatare che non riesce ad affermare che sono esplicitamente malato”. Si leccò le labbra.

“Prosegua, signor Kent”. Lo invogliò, scostandogli un ciuffo moro dal viso.

Clark si grattò un sopracciglio, osservando le orecchie arrossate sulla punta di Lex, in contrasto con il resto della pelle liscia.

“Come ha ereditato le Lex Corp? Ed è vero che ha ereditato anche dei capitali da mogli molto avanti negli anni, morte per anzianità?” chiese.

“Per decesso, tutte” disse Lex con tono deciso. Sorrise. “Ho potuto ereditare perché sono un bravo figliolo che ha sempre accontentato paparino perfino nel momento in cui lui beveva troppo e io ero troppo piccolo, finendo fra le cose che nel migliore dei casi prendeva a calci”.

Clark sentì una fitta al petto.

“Sua madre non l’ha protetta dai maltrattamenti? E perché non li ha denunciati, una volta adulto?” chiese. La sua voce tremava.

“Perché quando ero adulto erano caduti in prescrizione come reati”disse Lex. La sua voce risuonava nella cella, perdendo i toni vellutati con cui le parole veniva pronunciate inizialmente.

“Mamma se ne è andata molto presto e ha fatto di tutto per farmi uscire da quella casa, ma non poteva sostenere a lungo una causa contro un Luthor”. Deglutí. “Papà è ricorso a ogni mezzo per non privarsi del suo divertimento … ‘io'”disse, marcando l’ultima parola.

Clark impallidì e la sedia sotto di lui tremò.

“Sua madre è morta?” domandò.

“Alcuni anni dopo aver lasciato casa di mio padre”ammise Lex. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“E suggerirei che si appuntasse che è avvenuto poco dopo aver testimoniato sulle violenze di mio padre”chiese.

Clark avvertì una fitta al petto.

Lex si sporse verso di lui.

“La vedo pallido. La prego, si faccia portare dell’acqua e zucchero, non voglio turbarla” disse gentilmente.

“Quindi pensa che suo padre abbia fatto uccidere sua madre. Eppure ha portato avanti le sue industrie, ha tutelato persino il suo studio. Inoltre, dice che suo padre assisteva a delle parate in nord Europa, ma ci risulta che lei sia Americano. Ci sono molte cose che non combaciano nella sua storia”. Lex scoppiò a ridere.

“La sorprenderebbe sapere quanto poco io sappia della mia storia, signor Kent”disse Lex. Si massaggiò il collo.

“Per quanto riguarda mio padre, essere ricchi non significa essere brave persone”. Commentò. Socchiuse gli occhi e fece un sorrisetto.

“Come essere di famiglia contadina e arrivare a un giornale prestigioso non significa essere alieni”rifletté. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Mio padre immagino viaggiasse molto da ben prima di aver la sgraziata idea di pensarsi padre”.

Clark si grattò un sopracciglio e sospirò.

“Le violenze di suo padre si sono fermate alle percosse, voglio sperare” ammise. Disegnò un arzigogolo su un angolo in alto di un foglio.

< Bruce ha ragione, sono troppo buono. Ora mi metto ad ascoltare le ragioni di uno che voleva bruciare al rogo mia madre. Anche se chissà, forse l’ha fatto per emulare quando suo padre l’ha fatto alla sua. Lo ha copiato in tutto in fondo, perché non nei crimini?

La sua follia non dovrebbe straziarmi così > pensò.

Osservò il viso di Lex ed arrossì, guardando i suoi occhi.

< Non provo nulla a toccarti emotivamente. Sei solo insolito. Non ho mai visto un uomo della tua età così zuccherosamente buono e gentile > pensò Lex.

 “Lei è davvero di un pianeta differente signor Kent”commentò laconico, grattandosi il capo rasato.

Clark espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“La sua reticenza la dovrò prendere come un no. La prego, mi dica che suo padre non l’ha violentata” esalò.

“Mio padre mi ha violentato”sillabò Lex. Clark rabbrividì.

“Mai molto da imparare su come riconoscere i malvagi, signor Kent”disse secco Lex, fissandolo negli occhi. Addolcì lo sguardo.

“Cambia qualcosa fra noi questo?”chiese con tono infantile.

Kent trattenne il fiato ed abbassò lo sguardo, interrompendo il contatto visivo.

“Suppongo sia per questo che ha avuto relazioni puramente platoniche. Perciò sarà meglio eliminare le domande sulla vita privata in quel senso, non crede?” domandò.

< Alle volte questo lavoro, è semplicemente orribile > pensò.

“Me le faccia,mi piace parlare con lei, è un uomo sorprendentemente rassicurante”disse Lex. “La prego, le farò sapere quali domande mi procureranno fastidio”. Allargò le braccia. “Immagino sia il minimo per essere ricco e intelligente contemporaneamente”. Ironizzò.

Clark si mordicchiò il labbro e strofinò i piedi per terra.

“Semplicemente, lei che tendenze sessuali ha? Ed ha mai avuto una relazione con qualcuno di meno di settant’anni?” domandò. Lex sorrise e le sue labbra divennero rosse.

“Il fatto che sposi delle anziane per non lasciarle sole sul letto di morte, non vuol dire che le consideri relazioni. Le mie vere relazioni, se la possono rassicurare, hanno tutte avuto meno di cinquantasei anni”.  Appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“E per usare un termine moderno sono bisessuale e non mi pongo alcun limite in quel senso. Quindi si era sbagliato prima, ho avuto anche approcci fisici, i traumi non mi hanno reso asessuato”.

Clark Kent mise il registratore in tasca e riordinò la pila di fogli, mettendone uno pulito in cima.

“Mi rassicura sapere che non ha toccato nessuna delle sue mogli. Mi dica, con nessun limite, intende che ama il BDSM o altre perversioni?” domandò. Si grattò il collo con la penna.

< Forse era meglio se veniva un giornalista più qualificato di me > pensò.

“Intendo che sono stato con gay, transessuali e travestiti, ho provato pratiche bdsm e alla fine ho preferito il sesso omosessuale per quanto tradizionale”. Commentò Lex. “Temo di essere romantico non solo nel senso squisitamente artistico del termine”.

Clark sentì il proprio battito cardiaco divenire sempre più veloce e le sue iridi si tinsero di rosso.

“Eppure sembra un maniaco del controllo con tendenze sociopatiche. Mi dica, potrò venire a farle un’altra intervista più avanti?” domandò.

“Sono ossessivo compulsivo con sindrome da stress post-trauma” lo corresse Lex.

“Ma finché sarò buono e tranquillo l’avvocato riuscirà a far rinviare il mio trasferimento”spiegò. “Per cui venga pure, ma scoprirà molto più su sé stesso di quanto vorrebbe sapere di me, signor Kent”. Accavallò le gambe. “E mi saluti l’uomo pipistrello mi raccomando! Raccomandi anche a lui una visita,anche se temo non sia un conversatore tanto raffinato e piacevole quanto lei”.

Clark si alzò in piedi e raggiunse le sbarre della cella.

“Il fatto che io abbia scritto un articolo contro il giustiziere di Gotham, non vuol dire che io lo conosca”.

I carcerieri aprirono la cella.

“A presto, allora” salutò Kent, uscendo.

“Abbia cura di sé stesso, qui già abbastanza gente si preoccupa di me”rispose Lex. Guardò le sbarre della cella richiudersi.

”E non si stressi, mi raccomando”.

 


	2. Dialogo in cella

Lex era appoggiato con la schiena contro la parete della cella di isolamento, facendo lunghi respiri profondi. 

Una guardia lo indicò con il capo.

“In questi giorni è stato fin troppo pacifico, non trovi?” domandò a un collega. Questo si appoggiò il mitra che portava a braccetto contro la spalla.

“Gli hanno concesso di poter ricevere una visita settimanale” spiegò. L’altro si grattò la guancia, vicino alle labbra.

“Fammi indovinare. Con quel giornalista timidino che è venuto tempo fa” rispose. Il suo collega secondino annuì.

“Esatto. Fa il bravo bambino per poter torturare quel poveraccio del Kansas. Si chiama Clark Kent, è uno degli sconosciuti del Daily Planet” spiegò.

Lex ghignò, guardandoli entrambi e si staccò dalla parete, avanzando di un paio di passi.

“E’ ora di invitare qualcuno a giocare in cortile” disse con voce melliflua.

**********

Kent arrivò quando la luce del giorno si era affievolita e ne filtrava sempre di meno dalla finestrella della cella. Fu accompagnato fino alle sbarre e spintonato all’interno della cella con movimenti rudi.

Fu accompagnato alla cella e spintonato all’interno in malo modo.

“Perché mi avete fatto chiamare?” domandò.

“Avevo voglia di sapere se la tua intervista aveva avuto successo”disse Luthor. Congiunse e mani. “Ti farei accomodare, ma è un posto di rozzi scimmioni inconcludenti che danno a malapena le sedie”.

Clark si appoggiò contro una parete e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non sapevo dessero sedie ai prigionieri”.

 “Il secondino ha paura di me, per cui esegue qualsiasi mio ordine”disse Lex. Assottigliò gli occhi.

“E dire che non faccio altro che fischiettare canzoni country che si sentono dalla radio della cella qui vicino”spiegò, scrocchiandosi le dita.”Dimmi, la tua intervista è piaciuta? Sono stato abbastanza maniaco omicida per i gloriosi USA?” lo interrogò con tono allegro.

 Clark si grattò la testa e sospirò, negando con il capo.

“In realtà hanno detto che nell’intervista ho cercato di difenderti fin troppo” rispose.

Lex rise.

“Tipico del perbenismo della classe media: vogliono i mostri, quando i mostri sono i loro vicini di casa piangono miseria perché scoprono che in realtà, un giorno, a impazzire potrebbero essere perfino loro”. Sovrappose i polpastrelli gli uni con gli altri. “… per la loro stessa piccola ridicola e meschina fobia”.

Kent schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Non era mia intenzione giustificarla in nessun modo” si lamentò.

“Si, ovviamente, ovviamente”lo rassicurò Luthor con voce morbida. Gli camminò intorno.

“Lei non farebbe mai qualcosa di una simile meschinità, dall’ottica privilegiata di bontà infinita da cui guarda il mondo, signor Kent”. Le iridi dei suoi occhi si fecero liquide. “Ma si è trovato per le mani una storia inaspettata. Lei ha cercato di averne il meglio, ma le han restituito nulla”. Sospirò. “Si è sentito dispiaciuto per questo?”domandò, socchiudendo le palpebre.

Clark deglutì rumorosamente e abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi i piedi.

“Non sono interessato alla fama come giornalista.Faccio solo il mio lavoro” disse.

“No, ma il riconoscimento del proprio impegno è sempre gratificante, sono sicuro che su questo concorda”disse Lex, con uno scatto, parlando velocemente. “Come sono sicuro che lei si è impegnato al massimo per vedere la mia storia pubblicata”. Concluse divertito. Dimenò braccia e mani con una serie di tic.

“Voglio narrare sempre la verità” ribatté il giovane uomo del Kansas

“Perché lei è una persona buona, signor Kent”disse Luthor, nuovamente con pacatezza.

“E pura, per inciso”continuò, rilassato. Lasciò ricadere le braccia ai lati del suo corpo. “Lei ha visto tanto del marcio del mondo in questo suo mestiere, ma non si è fatto insozzare da esso, non è cosa da poco”. Proseguì. Sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra rosee.

“Per questo lei si è fidato della mia storia…di me”.

Clark avvampò e sentì le orecchie bruciargli.

“Ho riportato le sue dichiarazioni, non la mia fiducia” ribatté con voce tremante.

“Non esplicitamente”disse Luthor. Allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso. “Ha riportato una storia scomoda, signor Kent. Senza fonti verificabili, raccontata da quello che per quanto lei ne sapeva era un folle mentalmente instabile”continuò. Aprì e chiuse la mano.”Si avvicini, signor Kent. E’ arrossito?”domandò. Mise la bocca a o e sbatté le palpebre.”O è rabbia, la sua?”indagò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo scricchiolare le ossa. “Lei si è fidato, e non è vergognoso. Le persone buone sanno fidarsi. Quelle cattive, come me, ridotte a giocattoli rotti, sappiamo ‘di chi’ fidarci”.

Clark si staccò dalla parete.

“In realtà… temo di essere timido” ammise.

< Non dovrei dirlo proprio a lui >. Gli occhi gli bruciarono.

“Mi ha chiamato perché vuole un’altra intervista?” domandò.

“Non ho mai conosciuto persone abbastanza decenti da essere timide”rispose Lex. Lo fissò con sguardo interessato. “Ti ho chiamato per un altro motivo”disse, cauto. “Ho diritto a una visita settimanale in questo stanzino delle scope, prima di conoscerti non avevo motivo di farne uso”. Si leccò lentamente le labbra, fissandolo negli occhi.

Clark si grattò l’orecchio, calcando con l’unghia.

“Vuoi tormentarmi una volta a settimana?” domandò con voce bassa.

“Pensavo che “aiutarti con la tua timidezza”suonasse troppo pornografico alle tue orecchie candide, quasi…osceno”rifletté Luthor. Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Conoscerti… sì, mi piacerebbe conoscere Clark Kent”concesse. “E’ una persona di cui mi fido, la prima”.

Clark si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

“Sei la persona più assurda che io abbia mai conosciuto” gemette.

Lex rise di un suono forte, di gola.

“Ehy, sono matto!” gli ricordò. Saltellò sul posto, atterrando sulle punte dei piedi.

“Tu sei una persona così semplice che istighi il mio sadismo, arrossendo a ogni mia parola”. Sogghignò. “Dove vivi?” gli domandò con tono seducente.

Clark allungò una mano davanti a sé.

“Non ti dirò dove vivo, sai già abbastanza di me” lo frenò. Strinse le labbra.

“Verrò a trovarti, a patto che tu mi prometta che, se mai uscirai da qui, non te la prenderai con me o la mia famiglia”.

“Perché dovrei prendermela con te o la tua famiglia?”domandò Lex con tono mieloso. “Non mi sembrava ci conoscessimo due settimane fa, o sbaglio?”chiese. Ridacchiò.

< E’ così divertente questo adorabile, ingenuo, pivellino > pensò.

Clark si massaggiò il mento spigoloso.

“Perché sei un pazzo criminale. Potresti accanirti con me e prendertela anche con i miei parenti. Non dimentico che sei un assassino” rispose, con il tono di voce più alto di un’ottava.

“Sono un pazzo, sono un criminale, ma non ti odio”lo rassicurò Lex. “Perché dovrei odiare te, Clark Kent?”chiese. Clark rabbrividì.

“Non mi hai offeso,denigrato, insultato, violentato, picchiato o derubato”elencò Lex. Si passò la mano sul capo privo di capelli. “Ah, ma tu pensi che io uscirò da qua? Illuso”lo apostrofò. “Non uscirei da qui nemmeno con un pezzo sul tuo prezioso giornale. Il mondo mi odia o mi dimentica per aver giocato con gli eroi di Gotham e Metropolis…”.

“Non che al momento gli eroi siano meno odiati” si lamentò Clark. < Mi è uscito di getto > pensò.

“Qualche impiccio sul percorso lo trovano tutti”commentò serafico Luthor, grattandosi il capo rasato.”Ma immagino che su un fronte comune sia quantomeno di buonsenso deporre le armi. Perché gli eroi sono odiati?” domandò.

Kent si premette gli occhi dalla montatura quadrata contro il viso.

“Lei non è il primo ad odiarli?” domandò.

“Ma non l’unico”rispose Lex. Dimenò una mano davanti a sé. “Io li odio perché sono deluso da uno di loro”disse. Gemette, appoggiandosi una mano sul petto. “I bambini confondono dei e alieni molto facilmente”spiegò. Si massaggiò all’altezza del cuore. “E io ne sono rimasto segnato, fino a bruciarmi”.

Clark sgranò gli occhi e si piegò in avanti.

“E che eroe mai aspettava da bambino?” domandò.

< Io non posso di certo essere, sono apparso così tanto dopo > pensò.

“Superman”rispose Lex. “E Superman non è mai arrivato, nonostante l’intensità delle mie preghiere e la bontà del mio dolore e delle mie motivazioni”.

Kent scrollò le spalle e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Quando voi eravate bambino nemmeno si sapeva della sua esistenza” disse gelido.

< Ed io che gli presto anche orecchio. Dovrebbe essere un veggente per sapere di me > si disse mentalmente.

“È crudele da parte tua denigrare le motivazioni di un bambino abusato che sognava di un eroe”disse Lex. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso. “Sognavo un uomo col mantello rosso che punisse i cattivi, mi portasse via da lì parlandomi con voce dolce e che avrei seguito verso la serenità e un futuro buono, che mi dicesse che per me c’era,speranza”.

Clark si massaggiò una spalla e negò con il capo lentamente.

“N-non volevo intendere quello” si scusò.

“Non scusarti. Non è quello il tuo lato peggiore. Parlando di lati peggiori, il più denigrante di questo è il lato impotente della rabbia di essere potente. Anche il perfetto non può salvare tutti... Riesci a pensare a come si sente Superman? Io al suo posto passerei le notti piangendo… Forse. O forse passerei le notti a fare quel che non posso far di giorno. Probabilmente impazzirei. Superman, a mio parere, piange”.

Concluse Luthor, con tono sicuro.

< Non voglio aprirmi per qualche sciocchezza sentimentale, ma me lo impone la mia rabbia. Clark Kent sembra l’unico che possa calmarla>.

Clark si abbassò ed osservò il marchio.

“Quello suppongo non sia un tatuaggio” disse con voce rauca.

“No, è l’avviso di un amico che mi ricorda di non sgarrare”disse Luthor. Unì le mani dietro la propria schiena.

“Un amico permaloso e irascibile, convinto di dover portare il peso del mondo sulle spalle, le dice niente la definizione? Un tipo… dark, potremmo definirlo”. Sospirò. “Certo, la cicatrice fa male perché si è infettata, a causa di questo è così… slavata” spiegò.

“Le chiamerò un medico” promise Clark.

“Provi, ma immagino sia meglio lei resti”rispose Lex. “Non entrerebbe mai da solo, mi temono. Qualcuno dice che sono il nuovo Joker, ma sono giusto un bambino abbandonato”.

Clark gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse, le sue dita erano calde.

“Resterò qui, non si preoccupi” promise.

Lex chiuse gli occhi al contatto, sobbalzando: le dita di Clark premevano marginalmente sul marchio. Passò un dito sulla mano del giornalista, grande il doppio della propria.


	3. Lex, il signore della Justice League

“Ah, i pipistrelli… Sì, avevo sentito qualcuno chiedermi aiuto per un affaruccio del genere, Bruce, ma…”. Lex scosse le manette. “Diciamo che ha fatto tutto da solo, eh? Tu sei la terza persona che vedo da quando sono qui”. Commentò annoiato. “Quindi potrei aver collaborato in tempi non sospetti ad avviare la cosa, ma ora giuro di essere un bravo boy scout, quindi non pensare di affibbiarmi responsabilità che non mi competono, bat-boy”. Ricominciò a coccolare il cane.

Bruce lo osservò, piegò di lato il capo e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Sembra essersi dimenticato della mia presenza. La sua follia è reale > rifletté e si sedette in un angolo della cella, sospirando pesantemente.

“Clark, temo che la sua mente sia troppo diversa dalla mia per poter essere compresa” disse secca Diana.

Kent accarezzò a sua volta il cane e la sua mano sfiorò quella di Lex.

“Conosci un modo per fermarli? Il cugino di Diana dice che vogliono i pezzi di un’arma. Serve a batterli?” domandò.

“Ogni essere vivente a questo universo può essere distrutto, ed esiste un’arma anche per loro” disse Lex. “Non garantisco al 100% sia quella di cui fate menzione perché non l’ho mai vista attiva, ma ci sono alte probabilità che lo sia”. Strinse la mano di Clark e gli rivolse un vago sorriso. “Ho detto che sono un bravo ragazzo coi bravi ragazzi, signor Kent. Non vi sto mentendo”.

Clark arrossì e guardò gli altri.

“Procurarsi eccitazione a vicenda per me non è un problema…” disse Diana, guardandolo a sua volta.

“Tradotto, pomiciate pure se vi fa sentire bene” disse secco Bruce.

Clark sentì il battito cardiaco accelerargli rapidamente.

“G-grazie, Lex” farfugliò

Lex gli allargò di nuovo il colletto della camicia di Kent.

“Ha bisogno di un po’ d’aria,signor Kent?” domandò con tono divertito. “Vorrei offrirti un letto, ma temo che in una cella ci sia solo il pavimento”. Lo baciò.

Clark socchiuse le labbra e ricambiò al bacio con un gorgoglio.

Bruce si alzò in piedi e indicò l’uscita a Diana. “E’ Interessante” bisbigliò quest’ultima. Wayne la strattonò. “Non è un documentario, lasciali soli” bisbigliò.

Lex si strinse a lui.

“Sappi che fra poco avrò voglia di avere una tua nuova camicia, che i tuoi amici assistano o meno” avvisò e rimase abbracciato a lui, col viso contro il suo collo.

“Conosce così poco gli uomini, Diana?” indagò.

Bruce fece uscire Diana e portò con sé Krypto, che mugolò di fastidio.

Clark abbracciò Lex a sua volta.

“Diana ormai conosce molto bene gli uomini, ma per lei, in realtà, resteranno sempre un mistero.

E’ cresciuta in un mondo di amazzoni” spiegò.

Lex rise piano e iniziò a baciargli distrattamente il collo. “Siamo in un mondo strano. Di donne che non conoscono i maschi e di maschi che non conoscono il mondo” rifletté. Sbuffò, scrollando le spalle. “Odio la filosofia. Cosa vuoi davvero sapere di quei pipistrelli, Clark?” domandò con voce morbida. Socchiuse gli occhi.

“O vogliamo parlare di cose meno lavorative?” chiese.

Clark gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla.

“Voglio solo che non distruggano il mondo” sussurrò basso.

Gli passò le mani sulla pelle liscia.

“Voi… trovate quell’arma e potrete fermarli?” disse Lex. Guardò le sbarre.

“Io qui sono assolutamente futile, ai fini della protezione del pianeta, senza contare che anche da fuori non se riavrei un centesimo del mio potere precedente” valutò, mordendosi l’interno della bocca. “Voi li fermerete” ribadì e gli passò le dita fra i capelli.

“Voi ce la farete, e cerca di far ridere Wayne più spesso, altrimenti la mascella gli resterà paralizzata” ironizzò e baciò la tempia di Kent. “Conto su di voi, inclusa l’amazzone, dea o chiunque sia”. Concluse, passandogli un dito sul naso e lo udì fare un verso basso. “Ho ripreso anche a mangiare, sai? Lo psicologo è molto contento e lo ha riferito al tribunale di sorveglianza…”.

Clark gli morse la spalla, arrossandogliela e mosse delicatamente la lingua, lambendogli la pelle.

“E ne sono contento anche io” disse con voce bassa.

Lex chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione provocata dalla lingua di Kent intenta a sfiorargli la pelle.

“Il giudice ha detto che potrei avere qualche agevolazione per la buona condotta, forse perfino i domiciliari se ci fosse un avvocato disposto a chiederli e un medico che abbia voglia di seguirmi” raccontò. “So che non ti fa troppo felice il pensiero di avermi fuori, ma sono… salvabile, forse, per merito tuo”. Lo baciò. “Tenevo a farti sapere soprattutto quest’ultima parte”.

Clark lo stese sotto di sé e lo strinse, inspirando il suo odore.

“Sento che se mi separassi da te adesso, ne uscirei distrutto.

Le notizie che mi stai dando, mi danno speranza”.

Lex aderì naturalmente a lui.

< E’ abituale? No, di conforto. Non lo so, non riesco a esprimere razionalmente quello che provo. Se solo fossi lucido, ma sento un legame con Clark. Mi sento così disorientato. Sono le emozioni a farmi questo?

Mi sono mancate per tutta la vita > pensò.

gesto ormai abituale e di intimità e grande conforto: non era capace di esprimere in modo completamente razionale quello che sentiva, dopotutto non era mai stato così tanto lucido ed era curioso di esplorare le possibilità del legame con Clark, senza contare che erano sensazioni per lui tanto potenti quanto disorientanti. Gli erano mancate in tutta la vita,dopotutto. “Se qualcuno si metterà fra me e te, ti assicuro che sarà ridotto a brandelli così piccoli che non basteranno nemmeno per comporre una pagina del Daily Planet”. Commentò.

“Sei il ‘mio'”. Rimarcò l’ultima parola. “…Clark Kent. La… speranza di cui ho bisogno, anche se tutto questo mi spaventa, perché sono abituato ad avere i controllo di tutto e lasciarlo a qualcuno per me non è facile, ma mi fa bene, quando sei tu, credo e…”. Alzò gli occhi e lo baciò.

Clark ricambiò al bacio con delicatezza e continuò a baciare l’altro, come un naufrago disperso in mare che cerca ossigeno. Le parole di Lex gli avevano fatto percepire un calore all’altezza del petto.

“Voglio essere la tua speranza” mormorò.

Lex rispose ai suoi baci, avvinghiandosi a Clark.

“Lo sei, Clark” disse. “So che questo non suona molto sano, ma sei il motivo per cui ancora non muoio” mormorò, avvertì delle vampate di calore invaderlo.

“V-va tutto bene” si disse e strinse la mano dell’altro.

“Va tutto bene” disse ancora, tra i baci, sentì che l’altro lo stava spingendo di nuovo sul pavimento. 

Clark si appoggiò la mano dell’altro sul petto, all’altezza del proprio cuore.

< Son inebriato dal lui, dalla sua presenza, dalla sua fisicità > pensò.

“Non voglio toglierti il controllo, perché alla fine sei tu a guidare me” mormorò.

“Hai sempre controllato me” disse Lex” In un modo o nell’altro”. Ascoltò i battiti del cuore di Clark .

< Una musica che infonde pace, se solo la mia mente ci si potesse focalizzare, sarei meno sofferente > pensò.

“Sai, stanotte, prima di incontrati ho fatto un sogno pessimo” ammise. “Non c’eri” raccontò. “Era buio, nella stanza dove mio padre mi chiudeva per punirmi e tu non c’eri”. Gli si strozzò il fiato in gola, ebbe un tremito. “Voglio essere con te”. Deglutì. “Possiamo… fare 50-50 di questa cosa del controllo, eh?”. Rimase premuto con il corpo a quello del kriptoniano.

Clark lo avvolse tra le proprie braccia e lo cullò.

“Non ti farò mai più rinchiudere.

Sai, quando ero piccolo, mi nascondevo da tutti perché i miei… diciamo che mi sentivo impazzire. Immagini, parole e frasi mi assalivano. Però io mi ritrovavo con la voce di mia madre. Ora tu segui la mia, torna da me”.

Lex dilatò le narici.

< Clark! Clark ! Devo concentrarmi su questo, o distruggerò tutti i progressi fatti, tutti i passi compiuti!

Respira, Lex, respira e ascolta Clark, ti puoi fidare di Kent, lo sai, lo senti… > si ripeté.

Smise progressivamente di tremare e si accorse di essersi morso le labbra a sangue. Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Kent.

“Sono qui” disse Luthor. Deglutì. “Non ci sono più le voci, erano solo le pareti della cella che si stringevano” ammise. “e…  la voce di mio padre che si allontanava…”. Lo strinse. “penso di doverti di nuovo ringraziare, Kent” era sudato”le madri sono in grado di fare queste cose miracolose”:

Clark gli accarezzò la fronte e canticchiò dolcemente, cercando di calmarlo.

Lex iniziò a fischiettare la canzone, seguendo la voce di Clark.

 


	4. Gli appunti di Lex

Lex guardò Clark continuando a coccolare il cane.

"Ma tu stai aspettando di sapere esattamente come sconfiggerli, giusto?" domandò. "Stai aspettando che io sputi fuori una risposta magica e scientifica ai vostri dubbi... il problema è che non ho altro che briciole di indizi". Sospirò. "Chiedi a Batman di recuperare i miei appunti in un taccuino verde" elencò" o recuperali tu e daglieli, come vuoi". Si morse il labbro. "Non ho il quadro completo e per uno abituato al controllo ossessivo come me puoi supporre quanto sia fastidioso". Concluse. "La chiave pare risieda in una piccola questione di flussi di particelle, ma parliamo di un potere immenso, seriamente".

Clark annuì. "Un taccuino verde? Sarà fatto, ma tu devi lasciarci un lasciapassare per entrare in casa tua" rispose.

"La password è il mio nome scritto al contrario, troverete una tastiera connessa all'allarme dell'ingresso" spiegò Lex.

< Mi sento leggermente annebbiato, sarà colpa dei farmaci, ma devo focalizzare tutti i particolari > pensò.

"Il taccuino è in un cuscino del divano, credo, non lo portavo mai con me... Aveva informazioni troppo importanti".

'Tu ami la legge e tutto ciò che può divenire il suo contrario.

Ho quasi paura a sfiorare la tua mente, ma è così affascinante" sussurrò Clark.

"Temo per quello sia tardi" mormorò seducente Lex. "... ma in ogni caso penso sia il miglior riassunto di me da molti anni a questa parte". Si strinse nelle spalle. "Sbrigati a recuperare il quaderno, Kent, il potere non aspetta quando un gruppo di demoni è in caccia di energia per rendere questo pianeta una landa sterile".

Kent si alzò in piedi.

"Ti giuro che farò il possibile" promise, uscendo dalla cella.

Lex lo guardò e disse:"Non avere paura, Clark, è quello il punto. 

Se Wayne si prende il merito dei miei appunti appena esco di qui sappi che lo faccio sbranare dal tuo cane".

La risata di Clark risuonò per i corridoi.

 


	5. Lex, dopo la guerra

Lex osservò Clark rientrare nella sua cella.

"Benvenuto nella mia nuova cella, nel mio nuovo carcere. Sembra che qualcuno abbia sussurrato una parolina all'orecchio del giudice che segue il mio caso. Sono uscito dall'isolamento e, con l'abbassamento della sicurezza, qui posso uscire in cortile per l'ora d'aria. Posso addirittura andare nel giardino della prigione" disse.

 Guardò Clark e corrugò la fronte.

< Sembra davvero provato > pensò.

Clark si appoggiò con le spalle possenti al muro, aveva il viso emaciato.

"Sono stati i demoni, i parademoni o Lois Lane a sbriciolare le tue energie, Clark?" domandò Lex.

< Provocandolo, magari lo correggerò almeno un po' da quel suo altruismo che lo spingerebbe a preoccuparsi di me, invece che di se stesso > pensò.

Clark cercò di fare un sorriso sghembo.

"Un po' tutto" ammise.

"Partiamo dal semplice, allora" disse Lex. "Cosa non va con la signorina Lane? Pareva molto contenta di averti con sé, o è cambiato qualcosa col tuo avvicinarti al signor Wayne?" indagò. "... è per questo che avete problemi di comunicazione?".

Clark si massaggiò la spalla.

"Voglio stare con te, non con lei".

"E glielo hai fatto presente?"domandò Lex accennando un'espressione palese d'interesse.

Clark si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.

"Ovviamente. Voglio vivere il mio futuro con te".

"Io non...". Cercò le parole. "Ok, non farmi essere smielato, ero il cattivo di turno, io" protestò in falsetto. "Non avevo futuro prima della tua fiducia in me". Gli accarezzò il viso allungando un dito. "Ora sto per fare una cosa che probabilmente non ho fatto per tutto il resto della mia vita". Si protese, lo abbracciò forte, e gli diede un bacio.

< Spero basti a farti capire cosa c'è nella mia testa in questo momento: pace.

Grazie a te, Clark, c'è sollievo, finalmente> pensò.

Clark lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Ti hanno reso il cattivo. Sono qui per aiutarti" disse.

Lex chiuse gli occhi, commentò: "Io mi fido di te"e poi li riaprì, invitandolo a sedersi vicino a lui con un gesto della mano. "Ora raccontami esattamente quanti alieni hai preso a calci in più rispetto a Batman e se ha restituito o distrutto i miei appunti, mister arricchito".

"Non so quanto abbia compreso dei tuoi appunti.

Ammetto che parla poco e io lo seguo anche meno". Scherzò Clark.

Lex rise.

"Quindi come minimo è abbastanza saggio da essersene disfatto dopo aver salvato quello che gli interessava e immagino che il mio trasferimento sia il ringraziamento per la collaborazione". Ironizzò e si passò una mano sulla testa. "Hai visto, mi stanno anche ricrescendo i capelli... "rilevò. "Vivi a Metropolis o sei tornato nel Kent?".

"Metropolis. Vivo lì ormai" rispose Clark, sfiorandogli la spalla con le labbra.

< Anche se Bruce ha ricomprato la fattoria a mia madre > pensò.

Lex gli baciò il collo.

"Non pensavo che lo avrei mai detto". Rise. "Mi manca, Metropolis. Mi porti una foto dello skyline della città quando ci rivediamo?" chiese.

Clark gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio.

"Ti porterò tutte le foto che mi chiederai " promise con voce roca.

"Ci credo" mormorò Lex e sfregò rapido la punta del naso contro il collo di Clark, che poi baciò sulle labbra con un suono umido. "Ci pensavo oggi, a una idea strana che mi hai messo in testa. Vuoi sentirla?"domandò.

"Certo" rispose Clark, guardandogli le labbra socchiuse.

Lex se le inumidì con la lingua in un gesto voluttuoso.

"Ho iniziato a pensare di non essere un aborto di essere umano". Battè le palpebre. "Non buono, non sono una persona buona, ma non sono... cattivo, ecco. Sono in una zona grigia in cui so di non essere cattivo e da quando me lo hai fatto capire trovo sia una situazione ricca di potenziale che non avrei mai, mai potuto prevedere prima che tu ti prendessi cura di me, Kent". Lo tirò vicino a sé, pur tenendo lo sguardo a vagare erratico per la cella più spaziosa e più ampia. "Sei una persona straordinaria".

"Quando finalmente ti daranno i domiciliari, potremo vagliare insieme queste potenzialità.

Secondo me c'è davvero tanto che puoi dare" disse Clark, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano.

< E questo mondo non è ancora finito > pensò.

Lex piegò il capo verso la mano di Clark.

"Succederà presto, riaprono il processo in un periodo in cui non scatenerà clamore mediatico, appena dopo la fine dell'estate, perciò suppongo entro il mese prossimo... sarai in aula?" chiese più titubante.

< Sono tutte piccole tappe verso l'essere libero da me stesso, dagli orrori e le sconfitte del mio passato. Imparerò a ritagliarmi uno spazio diverso nel mondo > pensò.

"Sarai con me anche se sarò povero?" chiese stupidamente.

"Sarò lì come Kent, però. Altrimenti dovrei testimoniare contro.

Dopo quello che è successo, non metterò mai più piede in un tribunale come Superman" ammise Clark.

"A me interessa avere Clark al mio fianco" disse Lex più risolutamente. "Clark Kent sarà lì con me?" lo interrogò.

Clark gli afferrò la mano e la strinse.

"Sarò lì per te" giurò.

"Allora ci rivediamo fra tre settimane" disse semplicemente Lex. "E in nome di Dio o chi per esso portami una camicia decente delle tue, io in cambio vedrò di vincere quell'udienza" implorò.

"Tra tre settimane, ci sarò" giurò Clark, lasciandolo.

 

 


	6. Dopo il processo di Lex

Lex aveva gli occhi segnati da delle profonde occhiaie, si massaggiò i polsi con le mani.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che mi abbiano dato i domiciliari. Forse potrei festeggiare, se non mi sentissi esausto. Non ho dormito per giorni, passando le notti a pensare a Kent > pensò.

La guardia lo spinse giù per le scalette del pullman, Luthor rischiò di cadere in avanti, ma si rimise in piedi, avanzando, il sole gli bruciava la pelle.

“Finalmente sei fuori, te lo sei meritato” sentì la voce di Clark.

“Kent? Dove sei, Kent?” chiese.

“Sono qui” disse Clark, raggiungendolo, mettendosi ritto al suo fianco. 

Lex avanzò di un paio di passi e crollò seduto sul gradino della strada.

“Clark, sono uscito davvero, secondo te? ” chiese perplesso.

Kent lo aiutò a rialzarsi e se lo appoggiò contro.

“Non riesco a camminare” gemette Lex.

“Appoggiati a me. Ti guido io” lo rassicurò Clark, aiutandolo a stare ritto.

Lex si schermò gli occhi dal sole con una mano.

“Sono curioso di vedere dove vivi, Clark” disse.

Clark lo condusse con sé, con movimenti lenti, le labbra piegate in un sorriso. Lo condusse alla sua macchina.

“E’ solo un appartamentino” rispose.

< Dovremmo parcheggiare parecchio lontano e non so se riuscirà a stare in piedi, al massimo lungo quella parte di percorso lo porto in braccio > rifletté.

***

Lex gli sorrise, balzando giù dalle sue braccia, e si intrufolò nell’appartamento.

< C’è un disordine leggero, sistematicamente diffuso come una fragranza. Non è caos… come quello nella mia testa… > pensò. Si sfilò le scarpe e camminò a i piedi nudi, le articolazioni gli scricchiolarono e saltò, atterrando sul divano.

“È così bello da fare quasi paura”. Diede un bacio a Clark.

Kent si guardò intorno e sospirò.

“Lois deve essere passata a prendere le sue cose. Sistemo io, non preoccuparti” lo rassicurò.

“Non mi disturba affatto” disse Lex. “M’incuriosisce questa opportunità di intrufolarmi nella tua vita come uno scoiattolo nel tronco di un albero”.

Clark si batté una mano sul petto.

“Allora aspetta di provare le mie ghiande” scherzò.

Lex rise.

“Sono quasi sicuro che ne varrà la pena, ma non ho code pelose” avvisò. “Penso di aver bisogno di una doccia perché sono almeno quattro mesi che non mi lavo”. Ammise, annusandosi i vestiti e ridendo da solo. “Non riuscivo a puzzare così tanto neanche per dispetto da piccolo quando mi nascondevo dalla cameriera”.

Kent si grattò la testa e indicò in fondo al corridoio.

“Lì a sinistra” rispose.

“Perfetto”disse Lex, ed entrò in bagno, poi, sovrappensiero si sporse dalla porta. “Ah, Clark…!”. Aggiunse. “Siccome non sembra te lo dicano spesso… grazie”. Chiudendosi in bagno.

 


End file.
